


What is My Name?

by Cicerothewriter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicerothewriter/pseuds/Cicerothewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their stay in Laketown, Thorin and Bilbo finally act on their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you all, but I need this. This story was inspired by the moment in _Desolation of Smaug_ where Balin gets angry that Thorin refers to Bilbo as the burglar. "Bilbo. His name is Bilbo."
> 
> I've been sitting on this for a while because there is a second part, still incomplete, but this stands on its own, I think.

Laketown. Bilbo could not be happier that they had survived imprisonment and a watery escape and had now earned a brief respite from their travels and troubles. He wished for one moment of peace and comfort before they continued to Erebor. He knew he was not the only one, although the Dwarves were understandably eager to arrive at the mountain. Just one more night to catch his breath and gather his courage. One more night before they risked certain death. One more night in which he did not have to worry about his friends and about Thorin, the most important of them all. Each dwarf held a place in his heart, but Thorin was his heart.

Bilbo could not forget the look Thorin had given him when he arrived with the keys to their prison doors. Surprise, yes, Bilbo had expected that, but anticipation and pleasure were also there in his dark blue eyes. Bilbo half expected to be hugged right then and there; he would not have minded in the slightest. That Thorin trusted him to lead his dwarves and that Thorin had waited for him rather than float to safety in the barrels had surprised and filled him with pride and perhaps the same pleasure that Bilbo had seen in Thorin’s eyes.

At the moment, however, Bilbo was feeling cold and a little sick from drinking so much river water during his ride in the barrels, and he shivered as they sat in Bard’s house. Bard and his children were handing out blankets and hot tea, and Bilbo waited patiently for them to come to him. He was surprised when Thorin took a mug and blanket, and then turned to him.

"Here, Master Baggins," Thorin said, handing him the mug.

"What about you?" Bilbo said, blowing on the tea before taking a sip.

"I must care for my people first," Thorin said, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders. His hands rested lightly on Bilbo’s shoulders, and Bilbo looked up.

Thorin smiled down at him, but in his eyes was the same pleasure he had seen before, hot but tempered by their surroundings. Bilbo shivered, but did not break eye contact. He wondered what Thorin saw in his own eyes; Thorin nodded slightly, his hands stroking slowly down Bilbo’s arms.

"Thank you," Bilbo said. He watched Thorin turn to Bard, taking his own clothes. Bilbo mourned the loss of Thorin’s large fur coat. He remembered being pressed against it when they had embraced on the Carrock, and he often wondered what it would have been like to be wrapped up in it, his dwarf surrounding him and keeping him safe and warm.

Thorin was not his dwarf, however, and he should stop thinking such thoughts.

 

Bilbo watched Bard leave, wondering at the uneasy look that had risen in his eyes. The dwarves were more concerned with planning how to break into the armory and get real weapons than with what Bard had murmured to his son.

"Since we cannot leave until tonight," Balin said, his expression disgruntled as he looked at the makeshift weapons, "we should rest. We shan’t have much of it once we set out."

The dwarves muttered their reluctant agreement, and dispersed to various corners. Thorin murmured something to Dwalin, and then turned to Bilbo. "Come," he said, resting a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder, "we shall find a place to rest."

Bilbo’s eyes widened, and he felt a hot ache in his stomach. Whatever Thorin saw in his eyes made him smile, and he motioned for Bilbo to follow. Bilbo did so, unable to refuse his heart’s desire.

They found a small room in a quiet spot, and Bilbo looked around. It was up higher in the building, and a window let in light as well as the smell of stale fish. Bilbo wrinkled his nose.

A single click made him jump, and he turned to see Thorin closing the door behind them.

The clothes that Thorin had chosen emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular forearms, and Bilbo felt himself stiffen at the thought of kissing those shoulders and how Thorin's forearms would hold his legs firm as Bilbo gave himself to his proud dwarf lover.

"You feel it as well," Thorin said, coming to stand right in front of him. He gently caressed Bilbo's jaw, watching with awe in his eyes as Bilbo nodded.

"I have felt it for a long time," Bilbo said, "since…." He trailed off, unwilling to admit to such romantic notions as love upon first sight.

"Since the beginning," Thorin said.

Bilbo's eyes rose, his breath caught by his surprise. "In Bag End?" At Thorin's nod, he said, "But you disliked me."

"I was wrong," Thorin answered, kissing him gently. "I did not understand you or how the fates could lead me to one not of my own kind. It happens, but it is rare."

"For me, too," Bilbo blurted out, gazing down at his hand, which had somehow come to rest on Thorin's chest. The skin beneath his clothes was warm, and the beat of his heart steady. "I was scared. You were so compelling, intoxicating. I had to follow you."

"I thank Mahal that you followed." Thorin kissed him, his passion leaving Bilbo in no doubt how thankful he was. He kissed back just as ardently, his other hand threading through Thorin's hair, holding him close as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Bilbo tugged Thorin until his back was pressed against the wall. He caught Thorin's blue eyes, wanting his attention, and then deliberately dropped his blanket to the ground.

Thorin kissed him roughly, his arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. Bilbo moaned softly, hands tangling in his long hair. Thorin pulled back to kiss down his neck, murmuring, "Burglar."

Bilbo shook his head, and tugged at Thorin’s hair until Thorin raised his head. "What is my name, Thorin?"

Thorin blinked, and Bilbo smiled at the glazed look of pleasure in his blue eyes. He smiled, stroking a tender finger down Thorin’s cheek. "What is my name, oh King Under the Mountain?"

"Bilbo," Thorin whispered, and Bilbo would have been offended at his reluctance if Thorin had not brushed his lips gently against his own. "Bilbo."

"Thorin," Bilbo whispered back, stroking a few silver strands of hair from Thorin’s face. He kissed Thorin gently, seeking to soothe his passion from its deadly rush to a slower pace.

"We haven’t much time," Thorin said, nuzzling his hair with his nose.

"I can wait to have all of you," Bilbo replied, stroking his back.

"Would you deny me a taste of you?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo shivered, looking up into Thorin’s eyes. "No, I only ask that you be gentle."

"Of course," Thorin replied. They kissed again, and Thorin guided Bilbo until he wrapped his legs around Thorin’s hips. Bilbo moaned softly, feeling the press of hard steel against his thigh.

Thorin tilted his hips, rubbing against him, and Bilbo moaned into his mouth, fingers stroking through his hair. Thorin’s moan rumbled deep in his chest, and Bilbo shivered again, one hand reaching down to rest against his breast, feeling Thorin’s heart beat faster.

Bilbo felt Thorin grasp between them, and his hips jerked as Thorin’s palm stroked against his erection. "Good heavens," Bilbo whispered against his cheek, eyes closing as he savored the pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself?" Thorin said, and Bilbo laughed at the playful tone.

"Very much so," Bilbo said with mock politeness. "You may continue."

Thorin’s laughter sounded surprised but genuine, and Bilbo pulled back to grin at him. He trailed his own hand down from where he had been stroking his chest, over the stone-hard stomach and thick belt, until he found the steel he had felt earlier.

Thorin moaned softly, tilting his head back, his hair waving around him like a cloak before falling against his shoulders. "Beautiful," Bilbo murmured. He smiled gently at the light flush he could see on Thorin's nose. "You are," Bilbo said. "So beautiful."

Thorin hushed him with another kiss. Bilbo diligently searched through buttons and layers of clothes until he could find Thorin’s erection, which he then began to stroke in earnest.

He felt his pleasure build until he could not hold back the whimpers. He whispered Thorin’s name, and arched his back, coming hard. His eyes held Thorin’s, and he watched as Thorin’s own eyes closed. His erection swelled, and Thorin buried his head against Bilbo’s neck as he came.

They panted softly for several moments, still clutching each other tightly. Eventually Thorin shifted when he heard a soft knock on the door. At Bilbo’s curious look, Thorin said, "Dwalin has been watching out for us."

Bilbo blushed, and Thorin kissed his cheek. "He is my friend and good enough to let us have this moment alone."

"Do the other dwarves know what we are doing?" Bilbo said.

"Your lips are swollen, your cheeks flushed. You look debauched." Thorin’s voice rang with pride.

Bilbo examined his heart, and that spot which should have been horrified and embarrassed was silent. He could not find any regrets within himself. He smiled, and said, "Good."

Thorin’s smile widened, and he kissed Bilbo on the tip of his nose. "Bilbo," he said.

"Thorin," Bilbo replied, stroking his hands through the hair at his temple before guiding his head down for a final kiss.


End file.
